The Truth can be Surprising
by SilentLisolette
Summary: Paris' point of view after her and Rory's fencing "fight" in season three. ParisRory pairing, though the two aren't actually together.


**_Title - _**The Truth can be Surprising  
**_Set - _**Season 3, just after I Solemnly Swear, and the fencing "fight" that Rory and Paris had  
**_Pairing - _**Rory/Pars  
**_Disclaimer - _**Do I look rich? nope...I'm a student see!  
**_AN - _**If you don't like the idea of Rory and Paris, then don't read it! If you do, then leave a review ;). I'm not sure why I wrote this, the idea just kinda...popped into my head!

* * *

Paris slammed her door as she stormed into her bedroom. She was angry, hell no, angry was an understatement. She was furious, enraged, pissed off, but above all, she was crushed; crushed at the thought of her "best friend" going behind her back and doing such a thing to her. It still hadn't stuck in that Rory had done those things, but Francie had proof. Paris still couldn't seem to get the images of the photos out of her mind. She turned to her mirror on her dressing table with its lamp next to it. She didn't care much for putting her make up on on the dressing table, and the lamp was purely there for homework reasons only, but still, her tear-stricken face stared back at her.

Dipping her head down to stare at the carpet and to avoid looking at herself, she noticed a pair of shoes under her bed. She knelt down and pulled them out. They were the ones she had worn when Rory had invited her to spend a night at her mothers Inn, for their Bracebridge Dinner. Paris's eyes stung as they welled up with tears. She still couldn't believe that Rory would do such a thing – they were friends dammit, she thought they were good friends. She trusted Rory; she let her guards down and put her trust in someone else. Paris closed her eyes, letting a tear stickle down her cheek. It looked as if the trust had backfired on her.

Kicking the shoes back under her bed, she plopped down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Madeline and Louise probably didn't even care, they never did. Rory seemed like the only person who did ever care for her, but now she was unsure – was it all a lie? Did Rory actually ever care for her? Did Rory just use her to get to the top, to be accepted into the whole Chilton life? Paris didn't like these thoughts at all, but she couldn't stop them from flooding into her mind.

For the past year and a bit, despite their ups and downs, she thought she could always count on Rory. Rory had helped her with so many things, including being elected as Student President. Why had she done it then? Why had Rory basically gone and stabbed her in the back? Why had she managed to cause her so much pain, that for the first time in her life, she felt like curing under the blanket on her bed into a little ball, letting down her iron front, and crying? Paris choked out a sob and turned onto her side, scrunching her eyes. She hated feeling like this over a friend, being betrayed like this, having her heart ripped out, her now not fully whole heart.

These feelings continued, joined by more similar ones, until in amongst her sobs, Paris murmured "Why Rory? I love you…"

Paris sat up, rubbing her eyes, a feeling of utter disbelief in her stomach. Did she just say what she thought she just said? Was it true? She sat for a moment, thinking it over, and the realisation hit her. She did love Rory Gilmore. The tears were not just because a friend had crushed her feelings, but this particular friend. It was all because of Rory. Paris thought for a moment, and it all made sense – the feelings she had bottled up inside, she tension between them, so much unsaid that remained unsaid, the unspoken glances, touches of hands in the dinner line, heart to heart conversations. Paris leaned her head back and let out a sigh.

"I love Rory Gilmore" she said out loud to herself, if even to re-confirm what she thought she felt, and for the for the first time since the fencing lesson, a small smile crept across her face.


End file.
